


Приключения Дунка и Эгга

by ValeYKT



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, The Tales of Dunk and Egg
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeYKT/pseuds/ValeYKT
Summary: Коллекция драбблов, вдохновлённые Дунком и Эггом.
Kudos: 1





	1. 1. Мальчик по имени Эгг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dunk & Egg Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566189) by [ariel2me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariel2me/pseuds/ariel2me). 



> — Мне снился Старомест, Сэм. Я снова был молод, и со мной был мой брат Эгг и этот его здоровый рыцарь. Мы пили в старой таверне, в которой делали чудовищно крепкий сидр. (Буря Мечей)
> 
> — Это сокращённое от Эйгона. Так меня звал брат Эймон. Теперь он в Цитадели, учится на мейестра. (Межевой Рыцарь)

— Почему «Эгг»? — спросил Дунк, осушив вторую кружку эля в гостинице, удачно названной «Перо и Кружка». Эймон рекомендовал сидр – страшно крепкий и, по-видимому, главная претензия трактира на славу, – но Дунк решил ограничиться элем. 

Эгг покраснел. 

— Я сказал сиру Дункану, что это ты назвал меня Эггом, — шепчет он своему брату. 

— Почему Эгг? Ну, если по короче – я не мог выговорить его полное имя будучи маленьким мальчиком. Второй слог всегда получался придушенным, так что получался Эгг, и он остался Эггом, — отвечает Эймон, с любовью глядя на брата. 

— А если поподробнее? — докапывается Дунк. 

Эймон, прежде чем ответить, делает большой глоток сидра. Выпив, он слегка сморщивается. Это было едва заметно, и вы пропустили бы этот момент, если бы не наблюдали за ним так внимательно, как Дунк. Эгг тоже взглянул с настороженным и озадаченным видом. По его реакции Дунк догадывается, что Эймон не привык пить крепкий сидр до того, как попал в Цитадель. 

Рыцарь не удивился, заметив, что его оруженосец вздохнул с облегчением, когда Эймон отодвинул пустую кружку, не попросив трактирщика снова наполнить её до краев ужасающе крепким сидром. Одного брата-пьяницы, должно быть, более чем достаточно для Эгга. 

Только два года отделяли третьего сына принца Мейкара от четвёртого, однако Эймон казался намного старше Эгга. Дунк ожидал встретить кроткого, робкого мальчика и книжного червя – единственные черты, которые он знал о юных послушниках в Цитадели, но, помимо очевидной любви к книгам и знаниям, Эймон Таргариен оказался для Дунка настоящим сюрпризом. 

— «Почему Эгг?» сир Дункан? Подробный ответ таков: Эгг всегда падал, когда он учился ходить. Он пытался встать и падал, и он был ростом с драконьим яйцом, которое положили в его колыбель. Эгг был полным ребёнком. Пухлым, если быть точнее. Я называл его очаровашкой. 

— Я не был ни полным, ни пухлым, — возражает Эгг. 

_Он не возражал против того, что его называли очаровашкой_ , заметил Дунк, несколько удивившись. 

— Дедушка говорил, что я был здоровым ребёнком. Здоровым, розовым и сияющим, — продолжает Эгг. 

Эймон кивает и обращается к Дунку: 

— Его щёки были румяными. Они были похожи на яблоко. Мне всегда хотелось ущипнуть их, но я знал, что ему это не понравится, поэтому-то и не трогал их. 

Дунк вытаращивает глаза и смотрит на щёки Эгга. Они уже не казались такими румяными. Интересно, что бы сделал мальчик, если бы Дунк попытался ущипнуть его за щёку? Скорее всего, он пригрозит толкнуть Дунка в реку, как когда-то пригрозил девочкам в Дорне, любящие гладить его бритую голову на удачу. 

Эгг уставился на Дунка, словно поняв, о чём думал рыцарь. 

— Даже не думайте об этом, сир, — предостерегающе бормочет он. — Мои щёки не для щипков. 

Эймон продолжает вспоминать о их детстве, мило улыбаясь:

— Я часто лежал на колени у матери, когда мы смотрели на Эгга, лежащего в колыбели, и мы пели ему Песни Семерых. Он широко открывал рот, как будто пытался петь вместе нами, а потом матушка закрывала ему рот, когда он уже засыпал. 

Эгг вздыхает. 

— Никто больше не поёт мне перед сном, — задумчиво произнёс он. 

Мальчик ведь не думал, что Дунк будет петь для него после того, как сам же сказал Дунку, что его пение хуже пение барахтающего в грязи быка? 

_Я научу тебя, как быть настоящим оруженосцем, но, я не могу – не буду – петь тебе перед сном, парень. Даже если твой отец попросит меня об этом_. 

Он попытался представить, как принц Мейкар поёт Песню Семерых или любую другую песню, чтобы успокоить своих детей. Картина, которую представил Дунк, была скорее тревожной, чем успокаивающей. Если принц Мейкар будет петь ему, он не уснёт всю ночь – в этом Дунк был уверен. 

— Возможно, вам с сиром Дунканом стоит нанести визит в Летний Замок, — предложил Эймон Эггу. — Уверен, отец споёт для тебя. 

Как бы Дунк не старался, он не мог понять, шутит ли Эймон или говорил всерьёз.


	2. 2. Мой отец, мой сын

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мейкар поморщился.
> 
> — Кажется, мой младший сын полюбил вас, сир. Пора ему быть оруженосцем, но он говорит мне, что не будет служить ни одному рыцарю, кроме вас. Как вы заметили, он неуправляемый мальчик. Возьмёте ли вы его в оруженосцы? (Межевой рыцарь)

Его отец вернулся из комнаты сира Дункана с лицом, похожим на гром. 

— Отец, он... Сир Дункан сказал, что не возьмёт меня в оруженосцы? — спросил Эгг с некой тревогой. 

Эгг знал, что не должен был удивляться. _Зачем я ему понадобился? Я чуть не стоил ему жизни, хотя и не хотел этого. Дядя Бейлор сказал, что я должен был пойти к нему, когда Эйрион ломал пальцы кукольнице, а не сбегать к сиру Дункану_. 

А теперь его дядя мёртв, и в этом были виновны его отец и сир Дункан. _Это тоже моя вина_ , подумал Эгг, хотя он не желал смерти Бейлору. «Не обязательно желать зла, чтобы причинить вред», — сказал ему дядя. 

Принц Мейкар нахмурился. 

— Твой межевой рыцарь сделал кое-что ещё более дерзкое. Он осмелился отказаться от моего предложения стать одним из моих рыцарей в Летнем Замке. 

_Должно быть, он по-истине презирает меня. Несмотря на его добрые слова, в глубине души он, наверное, винит меня в том, что я втянул его в нынешнее положение_. 

— Он сказал, что возьмёт тебя в оруженосцы, — продолжал Мейкар сквозь стиснутые зубы, — но только если я позволю тебе отправиться с ним в путь. Только если я позволю своему младшему сыну спать в обочине дороги и в канавах. Самонадеянно с его стороны, но самонадеянность, похоже, главный талант этого межевого рыцаря. 

Эгг уставился на отца, разинув рот и выпучив глаза. На этот раз он лишился дара речи, слишком изумленный, чтобы что-то сказать. Неужели это правда? Сир Дункан не испытывал к нему ненависти. Сир Дункан хочет путешествовать вместе с ним по королевству- 

Принц Мейкар поднял бровь. 

— Нечего сказать? 

— Он... Он сказал, что возьмёт меня? Он правда так сказал? Ну, по-настоящему, — спросил Эгг, не веря своим ушам 

— Я же сказал, — резко ответил Мейкар, явно раздражённый тем, что сын усомнился в нём. 

— Ох, отец, как я рад! — и облегчён, и благодарен. Благодарен сиру Дункану, но также и отцу за то, что он встретился с сиром Дунканом и затронул эту тему. Принцу Мейкару было наверняка тяжело это сделать. Повинуясь порыву, Эгг бросился обнимать отца. 

— Ты ничего не забыл? — спросил отец. Он не стал обнимать Эгга в ответ и стоял неподвижно, в то время как Эгг обнимал его за талию. 

— Оу, — удручённо промолвил Эгг, не в силах скрыть разочарования. Он отпустил отца и отступил на несколько шагов, стараясь держаться подальше от отца. — Я не хочу быть оруженосцем Дейрона. Если я стану его оруженосцем, я не узнаю, как быть настоящим оруженосцем. Ты тоже это знаешь, отец. Ты должен знать. 

— Быть оруженосцем Дейрона - не вариант. Теперь-то я это понимаю, но есть и другие, кому ты мог бы служить. 

— Не... Эйрион? — испуганно прошептал Эгг. Его отец так жесток? 

— Нет, не Эйрион. И ни один из твоих кузенов. В Королевстве много благородных лордов, которые были бы более чем рады взять тебя в оруженосцы. 

— Сир Дункан – единственный рыцарь, кому я хочу служить, — упрямо настаивал Эгг. — Я уже говорил тебе сегодня утром. С тех пор я не передумал. 

Эгг приготовился к взрыву гнева отца и к тому, что отец назовёт его строптивым, упрямым, несговорчивым мальчиком. Вместо этого принц Мейкар потребовал объяснения: 

— Почему? Ты думаешь, этот межевой рыцарь может научить тебя чему-то больше, чем благородные лорды? 

— Тем больше, чем лучше, — с вызовом ответил Эгг. — Лорды не всегда бывают хорошими. 

Его отец нахмурился. 

— Это ты его слова повторяешь? 

— Это мои собственные слова, отец. Сир Дункан научит меня, как быть мужчиной. По крайне мере, он мог бы научит меня стать лучше, чем Эйрион. Сир Дункан защищает слабых, отец, как и подобает истинному рыцарю. Эйрион же знает только, как причинить им боль. 

Принц Мейкар поморщился. Он тяжело опустился на один из стульев в королевском зале. Его лицо было скрыто рукой, так что Эгг не мог видеть выражения его лица, когда он наконец сказал: 

— Что ж, возможно, этот межевой рыцарь сделает из тебя хорошего человека. Кажется, я не способен сделать из своих сыновей хороших людей. 

_Нет!_ с ужасом подумал Эгг. _Нет, отец. Это не то, что я имел в виду-_

Эгг опустился на колени рядом с стулом отца и положил руки ему на ноги. 

— Прости меня, отец. Я не хотел- 

— Упрекнуть меня? Это справедливый упрёк, так как же я могу обижаться на него? Я потерпел неудачу. Я потерпел неудачу с Дейроном и Эйрионом и, если бы твой дед не послал Эймона в Цитадель, я бы тоже потерпел неудачу с ним. 

— Это не твоя вина! Это не твоя вина, что Дейрон и Эйрион такие, — горячо проговорил Эгг. 

Принц Мейкар убрал руку с лица. Он уставился на младшего сына, изучая каждую его черту, будто бы пытаясь запомнить их. 

— Однажды, — сказал он, — ты тоже станешь отцом, Эйгон, и узнаешь, что такое долг отца и его вина. 

Эгг никогда раньше не видел отца таким. Это пугало его и заставляло чувствовать, что вот-вот зима близко. 

— Я не пойду, — сказал он в отчаянии. — Я не буду оруженосцем сира Дункана. Я останусь с тобой и буду твоим оруженосцем, отец- 

— Завтра ты отправляешься с сиром Дунканом, — прервал принц Мейкар. — Таков мой приказ, — сказал он тоном, не терпящим возражений. 

— Но- 

— Есть те, кто хочет причинить мне вред, причинив вред тебе. Чтобы обезопасить себя, твоя личность должна оставаться тайной. Брей свои волосы или крась их, — сняв с пальца кольцо с печатью и протянув его сыну, он добавил: — Ты должен прятать его при себе. Используй его только в опасных ситуациях и когда ничто другое не может защитить тебя от опасности. 

Прежде чем Эгг отправился на следующее утро на встречу с сиром Дунканом, отец внимательно оглядел его. Принц Мейкар счёл бритую голову вполне приемлемо и добавил: 

— В жаркий день тебе придётся носить шляпу, если ты не хочешь в полудню превратиться в вареное яйцо. 

Эгг хихикнув, кивнул и торжественно произнёс: 

— Конечно, отец. 

— Кольцо? 

— Засунул в сапог, — ответил Эгг. 

— Не забывай брить голову. Волосы отрастают слишком быстро. И если ты когда-нибудь услышишь разговоры обо мне или о своём дедушке- 

— Я должен звать тебя принцем Мейкаром, а дедушку – королём Дейроном. 

— Вообще не участвуй в разговоре. Ты можешь разоблачить себя. Помни об этом. 

— Я запомню, отец. 

— И если ты когда-нибудь услышишь, как люди сплетничают о принце Мейкаре, ты не должен показывать никакой реакции. 

— Это был несчастный случай! Ты никогда не хотел- 

— Эгг! Что я тебе только что сказал? Ты не должен пытаться защитить меня или возмущаться из-за меня. Ты сможешь? 

— Я... Я постараюсь, папа, — он не мог обещать, что сможет не обращать внимания на слухи. 

Отец никогда раньше не называл его Эггом. Так его называли Эймон, сёстры Рей и Дейлла, а иногда даже Дейрон, но никогда - отец. 

— Во время путешествия с сиром Дунканом ты будешь _Эггом_ , а не Эйгоном.


	3. 3. Дейрон Затравленный

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — Это он побрил мою голову. Он знал, что отец пошлёт за нами своих людей. У Дейрона обыкновенные волосы, светло-каштановые – ничего особенного. Но у меня такие же волосы, как у Эйриона и отца. (Межевой Рыцарь)

— Не двигайся! Я не хочу испортить бритву. 

— Твои руки всё ещё дрожат. Тебе не следовало пить так много вина, — пожаловался Эгг. Он попытался освободиться, но Дейрон схватил его за плечи и снова усадил на место. 

— Это не вино, — возразил Дейрон.

Эгг закатил глаза, тыча пальцами в винные пятна на тунике Дейрона.

— Это _ты_ , — объяснил Дейрон. — Это ты заставляешь меня нервничать, корчась и извиваясь, будто муравьи бегают в твоих штанах. 

По правде говоря, его руки тряслись ещё сильнее, чем обычно Когда он был трезвым, сны нападали яростнее. _Эгг никогда этого не поймёт_ , подумал Дейрон. Их отец, разумеется, тоже не понимал и не знал. У принца Мейкара не хватало терпения понять то, что он считал прискорбным недостатком воли и позорной слабостью.

_Выиграй в турнире_ , сказал он. 

_Заставь меня гордиться тобой_ , проговорил он. 

_Не разочаруй меня_ , приказал он. 

_Оставь меня, отец. Ты никогда не будешь гордиться мною, даже если я доживу до ста лет. Ты скорее запоёшь и станцуешь, чем я буду блистать на турнире_. 

Эгг надул губы. 

— Тогда не брей мне голову, если я заставляю тебя нервничать насколько, что у тебя дрожат руки. Зачем тебе вообще её брить? 

— Я уже объяснял. Ты – классический валирийц. Если мы хотим спрятаться, мы должны скрыть твои волосы. 

Хмурому лицу Эгга, глядящее на Дейрона, могло позавидовать даже лицо самого принца Мейкара. 

— Когда я закончу, твоя голова по-настоящему будет походить на яйцо, — добавил Дейрон, пытаясь уговорить Эгга. — Будет так забавно потом рассказать об этом Эймону, когда он навестит нас, разве нет? Мы можем сочинить песню о том, как Эгг, похожий на яйцо, едет в Эшфорд. “Хэй-хо, Хэй-хо, в Эшфорд скачет Эгг Яичный”.

Скрестив руки на грудь, Эгг презрительно воскликнул: 

— Это не забавно! Это будет самая незабавная история, которую я когда-либо услышал и самая худшая песня, которую бы пели. Я даже не собираюсь в Эшфорд, верно? Ты хочешь спрятаться здесь до окончания турнира и напиться до бесчувствия. 

Дейрон вздохнул. Он опустился на колени так, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с Эггом. 

— Брат, — умолял он, — не окажешь ли мне одну услугу, пожалуйста? Ты действительно видишь меня на ристалище, наносящим кому-то хоть один удар? Я скорее выколю себе глаза и ослепну. Эгг, я не создан для мечей и копий. 

Эгг наконец-то смягчился и сидел достаточно долго, чтобы Дейрон начал брить его голову. Руки Дейрона в тот момент были довольно тверды - ну, во всяком случае, настолько, насколько они могли быть тверды в эти дни, - но ему всё равно потребовалось очень много времени, чтобы закончить работу, двигаясь так медленно, как он мог, и стараясь не порезать голову брата. Закончив, он почти не узнал мальчика, стоящего перед ним. Даже цвет глаз Эгга казался другим без серебристо-золотых волос, обрамлявших его лицо. 

Дейрон поднял зеркало Эггу. 

— Видишь? Теперь-то ты не похож на Таргариена. 

Эгг выглядел классическим Таргариеном, но проклятье Таргариенов лежало на Дейроне. Да, он называл сны проклятьем, и сны, несомненно, были проклятием, несмотря на то, что многие другие назовут это даром.

Некоторые называют его Дейроном Пьяницей. Отец никогда не слышал это прозвище. Принц Мейкар мог обзывать своего старшего сына словами и похуже, однако он никогда не потерпел бы, если кто-то оскорблял или бесчестил бы его наследника. 

Его также называли Дейроном Пьянчугой. 

Они должны были назвать его Дейроном Проклятым или Дейроном Затравленным. 

Дейрон Затравленный – вот кем он действительно был. Отец уже наверняка заметил их с Эггом пропажу, послал своих рыцарей или, не дай Семеро, сам отправился на поиски пропавших сыновей. 

— Надо было сказать ему, — сказал Эгг. — Тебе следовало бы рассказать отцу, что ты не хочешь участвовать в турнире. Тогда нам бы не пришлось сейчас проходить через все эти неприятности. 

_Бедный, наивный, доверчивый Эгг_ , подумал Дейрон. Мальчик ещё не понимал, каким непреклонным мог быть их отец, каким жестким и упрямым мог быть принц Мейкар. 

Дейрон не презирал отца за это и не мог винить его. _Ты тот человек, коим являешься, отец. Как и я тот, кем являюсь_. 

Если бы только он захотел. Если бы только его отец смотрел на вещи так же, как и он, и перестал бы безжалостно настаивать на своём. Но Дейрон знал, что это противоречит природе его отца. 

Частенько он пытался представить нечто настолько потрясающее, настолько важное само себе, что это могло бы изменить сущность его отца или, по крайне мере, заставило бы принца Мейкара согнуться, хотя бы немного. И каждый раз итог был один – их ссоры.

Так они и пошли, Дейрон и его отец, вечно бегая по кругу, никогда не догоняя друг друга, словно дракон, гоняющийся за собственным хвостом. Эта мрачная, печальная мысль заставила Дейрона потянуться за ещё одной флягой вина.


	4. 4. Секрет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — А мой щит не раскрасите? Деньги у меня есть. — Дунк снял щит с плеча и повернул к девушке — Мне надо нарисовать что‑нибудь поверх этой чаши. [...]  
> Девушка кивнула.  
> — Оставьте мне щит. Ночью я его раскрашу, а утром верну вам. (Межевой рыцарь)

Лысый мальчик вернулся около полуночи, всё ещё в плаще с капюшоном. На это раз он был без высокого рыцаря. 

Высокий рыцарь сказал Тансель своё имя, когда попросил её нарисовать на щите дуб и падающую звезду. Сир Дункан Высокий – так его звали. Сир Дункан Высокий накануне вечером пригласил Тансель выпить с ним эля. _Выпивка или колбаса_ , предложил он. Мужчины часто приглашали её выпить с ними, но ни один из них никогда не предлагал ей покушать вместе колбасу. Вспомнив о нём, она улыбнулась. Было ясно, что сир Дункан был новичком во флирте. Он ярко покраснел после того, как ляпнул: 

— Вовсе вы не длинная. Вы как раз подходите… 

_Кукол_ , сказал он. _Чтобы кукол водить_ , что не имело никакого смысла. 

Ох, она прекрасно знала, что он хотел сказать. _Вовсе вы не длинная. Вы как раз подходите для меня_. По правде говоря, его застенчивость и неуклюжесть вызывали у неё симпатию. Если бы он был достаточно дерзок и самоуверен, чтобы сказать ей об этом при знакомстве, она подумала бы о нём хуже и мысленно толкнула бы его в мусорную яму, предназначенное для гладких, красноречивых мужчин, к которым следует относиться с осторожностью, если не с откровенным подозрением. 

Лысый мальчик открыл рот, собираясь что-то да сказать, но не произнёс ни слово.

— Боюсь, на сегодня мы закончили, — мягко произнесла Тансель. — Следующий кукольный спектакль утром. 

Мальчик покраснел, глядя себе под ноги. 

— Я знаю. Я пришёл не на кукольное представление. Я пришёл... Пришёл- 

— Тебя послал брат? 

Услышав вопрос, он побледнел. 

— Мой... Мой брат? Откуда ты знаешь моего брата? 

— Тот рыцарь, с которым ты был. Разве он не твой брат? Мне показалось, что он нёс тебя на своих плечах. Он послал тебя сюда, чтобы спросить о щите? 

На лице мальчика отразилось облегчение. Он улыбнулся. 

— О, ты имеешь в виду сира Дункана? 

Тансель кивнула. 

— Он не мой брат. Он мой... Мой... Ну, я его оруженосец. 

— И как тебя зовут, оруженосец сира Дункана? — спросила Тансель. 

— Меня зовут Эгг, — ответил мальчик. 

— Я ещё не дорисовала щит сира Дункана, — доложила она. — Я только начала смешивать краску, видишь? 

Он приблизился к Тансель: любопытство взяло верх над нерешительностью. 

— Какой блестящий оттенок зелёного! — воскликнул он. — Как тебе удалось? Какие цветы ты смешала?

— Что ж, я не могу раскрыть все свои секреты, не так ли? — с усмешкой спросила Тансель. 

Мальчик глубоко вздохнул, словно собираясь с духом заговорить с ней. 

— Сир Дункан не посылал меня. Я пришёл, потому что вспомнил, что сир не спросил о цене. 

— О цене? 

— Он не спросил, сколько будет стоить покраска его щита. 

Тансель назвала цену. Мальчик Эгг, похоже, остался доволен, кивнул головой и проговорил: 

— Сир Дункан сможет себе позволить. 

Затем он густо покраснел, сильнее, чем в прошлом сир Дункан. 

— Я имею в виду, что это справедливая цена. Очень справедливая. 

_Сир Дункан, должно, быть, межевой рыцарь_ , решила Тансель. Тем, кому должен быть осторожным со своими монетами. И его оруженосец присматривал за ним. 

— Как давно ты служишь оруженосцем у сира Дункана? — спросила она. 

— Недолго, — ответил Эгг. — Он нашёл меня по дороге в Эшфорд и сжалился надо мной. Если бы он не взял меня в оруженосцы, не знаю, что бы я делал. Но я не думаю, что он обрадуется, узнав, что я пришёл сюда сегодня вечером, чтобы спросить о цене за покраску щита. Он может подумать, что я наглый, или любопытный, или... Или- 

Тансель кивнула, чтобы успокоить мальчика. 

— Я всё понимаю. Не бойся, я не расскажу сиру Дункану.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил её Эгг. 

— Это будет нашим секретом, обещаю, — улыбнулась Тансель.


	5. 5. На спине Дракона

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — Мы с Эймоном порой представляли, как из наших яиц вылупятся драконы. Тогда бы мы летали по небу на драконьих спинах, как первый Эйгон и его сёстры. (Таинственный Рыцарь)

— Ты похож на принца Визериса. Он повсюду таскал с собой яйцо, — заметил Эймон, когда Эгг проходил мимо, баюкая бело-зелёное драконье яйцо, словно младенца. 

— На _короля_ Визериса, — поправил Эгг. 

— Тогда он ещё не был королём. Он был простым мальчиком, у которого не вылупилось яйцо. 

— Откуда ты знаешь, что он не носил яйцо с собой, когда стал королём? Возможно, он принёс его на Железный Трон. Он положил яйцо себе на колени, и однажды, когда он был занят слушанием прошений о королевском правосудии, скорлупа начала трескаться, и... И... 

— И тут у него на коленях вылупился маленький дракончик, крошечный, как его мизинец, — продолжил Эймон. 

Эгг рассмеялся. 

— Не-е-е-т! Не такой крошечный. 

— Чуть больше, чем большой палец короля Визериса, — согласился Эймон. 

— Он назвал своего дракона «Большим Пальцем Визериса», — добавил Эгг. — И он повсюду носил с собой дракона. В маленькой коробочке, обитой чёрным бархатом, с красными кружевами по краям. 

— Что случилось, когда дракон вырос? — спросил Эймон. 

— Дракон так и не вырос. Конечно, через некоторое время он научился летать, но не вырос, — ответил Эгг. — Он так же дышал огнём, как и другие драконы, но пламя его было достаточно лишь согревать руки короля Визериса холодной ночью. 

Эймон нахмурился. 

— Это означает, что король Визерис никогда не сможет взобраться на своего дракона и летать по небу. 

— Он всё равно любил бы своего дракона, — упрямился Эгг, — даже если он никогда не сможет летать на спине дракона. Он так долго ждал, когда его яйцо вылупится. Годы, годы, годы. Дольше, чем мы ждали. 

— Надо было дать ему ещё один, — сказал Эймон. — Почему они не дали ему ещё одно яйцо? В те времена, до Пляски, было много драконов, да и яйц, я уверен, тоже. У его брата Эйгона был дракон, и у его единоутробных братьев и единокровных сестёр тоже. Надо было дать ему ещё одно яйцо и посмотреть, вылупится ли ещё одно. 

— Должны были, — согласился Эгг. — Бедный принц Визерис. Он был единственным из братьев и сестёр, у кого не было дракона. Помнишь, как ты сказал, что из твоего яйца вылупится мальчик-дракон, а из моего девочка-дракон. Потом моя драконица и твой дракон вместе зачнут много-много маленьких дракончиков, и мы отдадим их Рей и Дейлле, чтобы и у них были драконы, и мы все полетим по небу на драконах, как Эйгон Первый и его сёстры? 

— Это было очень давно. Тебе тогда было всего четыре или пять. Я не думал, что ты вспомнишь. 

— Конечно, помню. Если твой дракон вылупится, а мой нет, ты никогда не бросишь меня, да? Как принц Эйгон оставил Визериса, когда улетел на Грозовом Облаке? — с тревогой спросил Эгг. 

— Я уверен, он не хотел бросать своего младшего брата. Он был в ужасе. Он никогда раньше не летал на драконе. Даже его дракон никогда раньше не летал. 

— Ты испугался, когда Эйрион пригрозил сделать из нас сестёр, но не убежал и не оставил меня. 

— Это не одно и то же, Эгг. Принцу Эйгону и принцу Визерису угрожали враги на море. Эйрион не собирался исполнять свои угрозы. Он не оскопил бы нас. Эйрион знает, что ему это не сойдёт с рук, как бы очаровательно он ни улыбался, ни извинялся перед отцом. Ему просто нравится видеть, как мы боимся и трясёмся от страха. 

— Если бы у Эйриона был дракон- 

Эта мысль была ужасна. 

— У него его никогда не будет. Никогда! — яростно воскликнул Эймон. Затем, чтобы подбодрить брата, он сказал: — Ты можешь сесть на мою спину, если ты захочешь. Я буду _твоим_ драконом, Эгг. 

Эгг вскочил брату на спину, всё ещё держа в руках драконье яйцо. 

— Куда ты хочешь полететь сегодня? — спросил Эймон. — Через Узкое море? Или Закатное море? 

— На Юг, — объявил Эгг. — Мы полетим на Юг, в Дорн. Я хочу пролететь над Звездопадом, где родилась матушка.


	6. 6. Леди Дианна

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — А что скажет твоя мать?  
> — Мать? — сморщился мальчик. — Ничего не скажет – она умерла. (Межевой Рыцарь)

— Моя мать – дорнийка, сир, — поделился Эгг по дороге в Дорн. 

— Твоя мать? Я думал, мать твоего отца была дорнийкой. 

Королева Мирия из дома Мартеллов, солнца и копья, была дорнийской принцессой до того, как стала королевой Семи Королевств. Сир Арлан видел её в Королевской Гавани незадолго, как нашёл Дунка, гоняющегося за свиньями в Блошином Конце, и взял мальчика в оруженосцы. 

_Величественная_ , его глаза блестели, а голос был полон благоговением, когда он одним словом описал королеву Мирию. По мнению сира Арлана, других слов не требовалось. _Она – воплощение королевы, Дунк. Воплощение мечты каждого доблестного рыцаря_ , говорил старик. 

Дунк вспомнил, что они были в Просторе, когда услышали о смерти королевы. Сир Арлан тогда едва не подрался с рыцарем Простора, который, услышав эту новость, радостно возликовал и отпраздновал её выпивкой, а потом заявил, что королевство действительно благословлено, поскольку король Дейрон больше не находится под каблуком у надменной и властной дорнийской королевы. 

Это было много лет назад. Дунк понятия не имел, что принц Мейкар тоже был женат на дорнийке. 

— Они обе дорнийки, — объяснил Эгг. — Моя бабушка – Мартелл, а матушка была Дейн. Сир, я размышлял о Звездопаде. Звездопад-

— Я знаю, родовой дом Дейнов. Я так и не научился ни читать, ни писать, но сир Арлан учил меня различать герба и родовые замки большинство лордов Семи Королевств. 

— Я знаю, что вы знаете. Я только хотел предупредить, что мы не должны приближаться к Звездопаду, на случай, если- 

— На случай, если тебя кто-нибудь узнает? 

Эгг кивнул. 

— Лорд Звездопада – брат моей матери. 

Дунк не хотел спрашивать, мол, _сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как ты потерял мать, парень?_ Раньше Эгг казался почти равнодушным, когда сообщил Дунку, что его мать мертва, но Дунк сказал, что это могло быть маской. Маска, которую мальчик научился надевать, чтобы скрыть свои настоящие эмоции. Сам Дунк всегда притворялся равнодушным, когда говорил, что никогда не знал, кто его родители. Он никогда не плакал, когда мальчишки из Блошиного Конца насмешливо называли его отца вором, мать же шлюхой, а Дунка – никчёмным бастардом, от которого родители были рады избавиться. 

_Я не пролил ни одной слезы. Может, мне и хотелось, но я никогда не плакал. Ни тогда, когда другие могли видеть меня, ни тогда, когда другие могли смеяться надо мной из-за слёз_.

— Её звали Дианна, — взглянув на Дунка с непроницаемым лицом, произнёс Эгг. — Вы не спрашивали, но я думаю, вам будет интересно узнать. Вы знаете имя моего отца, и имена всех моих братьев и сестёр. Вы должны знать и имя моей матери. 

_Дианна Дейн_. Для Дунка – Леди Дианна. Её семья называла её Дией или Анной? Или она всегда была Дианной даже для самых близких ей людей. Эгг называл бы её «мамой» или «матерью», а не по имени. 

— Это... Это красивое имя, — напряжённо и неловко промямлил Дунк. Он прочистил горло, прежде чем добавить, на этот раз более обычным голосом: — Какая была твоя мать? Если ты не против рассказать. 

Дунк предполагал, что Эгг начнёт рассказывать о Дианне в роли матери, поэтому его ответ удивил Дунка. 

— Она любила книги, — ответил Эгг. — Особенно древние. Когда она была примерно моего возраста, она мечтала отправиться в Цитадель и выковать цепь мейстеров. 

— Я думал, в Цитадель не принимают женщин. 

— Это так. Однажды она сказала отцу: «когда ты станешь королём, ты сможешь изменить этот архаичный обычай». 

— Твой отец – четвёртый сын. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь станет королём. 

— Я знаю. Думаю, это была шутка, — неуверенно объяснил Эгг. — Они часто читали друг другу вслух, — добавил он. 

— Читали вслух? 

— Иногда не по книге. Матушка любила придумывать собственный сюжет. Её забавляло, заметит ли отец изменение. Иногда он замечал, а иногда нет. Эймон считал, что он замечает и просто молчит. 

— Почему? 

— Ему больше нравилось, когда моя мама рассказывала свою историю.

Дунк всё ещё пытался представить принца Мейкара, читающего вслух своей жене. Это так не по-мейкарски. Но, конечно, он видел только публичный фасад принца Мейкара, а не того человека под маской. Сир Арлан как-то сказал Дунку, что каждый носит маски. _Женщина или мужчина, богатый или бедный, лорд или нищий – это не имеет значения, потому что никто по-настоящему не свободен от своей роли_. 

Старик также говорил о тех, кто носит маску так туго, что она становится частью них. «Дунк, ты не должен стать одним из них,» — предупреждал он своего оруженосца. 

— Это было у неё в голове, — рассказывал Эгг, возвращая Дунка в действительность. — Оно было у неё в голове, и мейстеры сказали, что не могут это вырезать. У неё в голове, сир. Это было вполне реально. 

— Что у неё в голове? 

— Мейстеры называли это... Наростом. Отец вызвал многих мейстеров, но её не спасли. 

_Прости, парень. Прости_ , Дунк пытался выразить сочувствие, как вдруг Эгг снова заговорил. Мальчик, должно быть, знал, что его ждут соболезнования, и не горел желанием их выслушивать и, возможно, опасался собственной реакции. Он быстро повернулся к нему и спросил: 

— Сир, как звали вашу мать? 

— Не знаю, — ответил Дунк. — Я никогда не знал её имени. Я никогда вообще не знал, кем она была и вряд ли узнаю. Прости, Эгг, но я не смогу рассказать тебе о ней. Может, она умерла после моего рождения. Может, я убил её, потому что был слишком огромным младенцем. Или, может, она была... женщиной, доставляющей мужчинам удовольствие за монеты. 

Эгг покачал головой. 

— Маловероятно. Они пьют лунный чай, чтобы очистить себя от семени мужчин.

Дунк покраснел. Откуда мальчик вообще знает об этом? 

— Так сказал мой брат Дейрон, — добавил Эгг без тени смущения. — Видите ли, у него было много. 

— Много кого? 

— Шлюх, сир. 

— Не называй их так, иначе дам в ухо. 

— Я слышал, как вы их так называли. 

— Я не принц. 

— А я Эгг и буду Эггом во время своей службы. Мой отец сказал, что теперь я Эгг, а не Эйгон. На самом деле, думаю, он имел в виду, что я не должен вести себя по-королевски и пытаться командовать вами, сир. 

Дунк скрестил руки на грудь. 

— У тебя плохо получается. 

— Вы разозлитесь на меня, если я буду командовать вами. 

Дунк захохотал. Затем, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть строгим и суровым, он восхитился: 

— Ты слишком умный.


	7. 7. Ярость Тансель

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — Эйрион! — закричал мальчик. — Он её обижает! Девушку-кукольницу! Скорее! — и Эгг метнулся обратно. (Межевой рыцарь)

Тасель знает, он любит видеть в её глазах страх, наслаждается им, будто ничто в мире не могло доставить ему такого удовольствия, как страх. 

_Если я буду казаться напуганной до ужаса, он остановится_. 

_Если я буду казаться напуганной до ужаса, он продолжит_. 

Правильного ответа не было. С таким человеком, как он, никогда не будет правильного ответа. Он обвинит её, что бы она ни делала, как бы ни реагировала на боль. _Это из-за тебя. Это твоя вина. Это ты виновата, а не я. Ты меня спровоцировала, манипулировала мной, подзадоривала меня. Ты заставила меня сделать это. Ты заставила меня причинить тебе боль. Потому что ты бросила мне вызов. Потому что ты умоляла меня. Потому что ты слишком боялась. Потому что ты слишком смелая. Потому что ты говорила шёпотом. Потому что ты повысила голос. Это потому что ты не смогла защитить себя. Потому что ты осмелилась защищаться. Потому что ты сопротивлялась. Потому что ты не сопротивлялась. Потому что ты слишком слаба и жалкая. Потому что ты слишком упряма и непреклонна_. 

С таким человеком, как он, каждый ответ неправильный. Но она должна попытаться. Другого выхода не было.

— Это не измена, Ваше Высочество, — попыталась объясниться Тансель. — Мы устраивали представление не для восстания против короля. Кукольный дракон - чёрный дракон, представляющий претендента Блэкфайра, восставшего против короля Дейрона, вашего деда. Кукольный рыцарь, представляющий самого верного и могущественного рыцаря короля Дейрона, убивает дракона. 

Ему было плевать. Его совершенно не волновало объяснение Тансель. Эта улыбка всё ещё была на его губах, в то время как его руки продолжали болезненно сжимать её пальцы. Его люди выглядели разъярёнными и кричали: 

— Изменщица! Дорнийская изменщица! — в попытке заглушить её слова, но сам принц лишь развеселился. Жестоко, злобно и почти детской радостью. Он наслаждался. Наслаждался тем, что он подстрекал толпу против Тансель и её семьи. 

— Измена карается смертью, — сказал принц, улыбаясь. 

Ох, как ей хотелось стереть эту улыбку с его лица! 

_Если я прикоснусь к нему, моя рука будет на плахе или моя голова на пике_

Не только её рука или голова, но и руки и головы дяди с тётей. Она имела право рисковать собственной жизнью, но... Нет, она не могла рисковать ими. 

— Как может быть изменой изображать убийство врага короля, Ваше Высочество? — спокойно и рассудительно спросила Тансель. 

Теперь он был в ярости. Больше никаких улыбок, никаких весёлых взглядов на разъяренную толпу. 

— Сожгите кукол. Сожгите всё! — приказал принц. 

— Прошу, Ваше Высочество. Мы исправим всё! Мы просим вашей милости!

Он крепче сжал её руку, выкручивая ещё сильнее. Боль была настолько невыносимой, что она не могла говорить. 

_Я не закричу. Я не закричу. Я не закричу_ , повторяла она про себя, как мантру. 

Когда он сломал ей палец, её крик был в равной степени от боли и неутолимой ярости, которая гноилась и длилась дольше, чем сама боль. _Ты не имеешь право! Не имеешь право так поступать со мной! Принц не имеет право так обращаться с кем бы то не было_

.


	8. Сложности Роанны

Пятый муж Роанны храпел. Её второй муж тоже храпел, но не так громко, как этот.

Интересно, храпит ли высокий рыцарь с большими руками и ногами _. — Думаю, ты везде большой, —_ озорно сказала она ему, однако он даже не покраснел. Может, он даже не понял намёка. Он казался серьёзным человеком, слишком невинным и недостаточно мудрым для двадцатилетнего мужчины, каким он себя считал. Был ли он когда-нибудь с женщиной? Что ж, зато она могла поклясться, что он знал, как целоваться.

_— Я не могу взять её. Она слишком хороша для меня,—_ твёрдо сказал он, когда отвергал её Искорку, её подарок. Она прекрасно понимала, что он имел в виду _. Если я недостаточно хорош для вас, миледи, то почему я должен быть достаточно хорош для вашей лошади?_

_Ах, какой ты дурак! Дело не в том, чего я хочу, и не в том, кто достаточно хорош для Роанны Веббер, женщины из плоти и крови. Дело в том, кто достаточно хорош для Холодного Рва и для Леди Холодного Рва. Верно, я должна была выйти замуж за кого-то, согласно завещанию моего отца, чтобы Холодный Рёв не перешёл к кузену моего отца. Но моим мужем не должен быть каждый очерёдный. Я должна была выйти за Юстаса Осгрея из-за условий королевских законов. Если старик умрёт без наследника, права на Клетчатый ручей вернутся короне, а защитить Холодный Рёв без воды попросту невозможно_.

Даже такой крупный мужчина, как сир Дункан, не мог заменить крепкие стены, когда дело доходит до защиты её замка. И она давно стала верить в сталь, камень и воду, нежели в мужчин. Даже в мужчину, который заинтриговал её, в мужчину, которого она... Любила. Ничто не могло её остановить.

До сих пор её попытки родить Юстасу наследника не увенчались успехом. Сегодня, например, старик заснул после нескольких неловких поцелуев и вялых прикосновений. Его возраст не был единственной проблемой, хотя он, безусловно, сыграл большую роль. Кроме того, когда старик смотрел на Роанну, он всё ещё видел среди ежевики девочку, играющую в поцелуи с Аддамом, а до этого — малышку, которую он качал на коленях в те дни дружбы с лордом Виманом.

Отцовские чувства тотчас же убивали желание, хоть Роанна была двадцатипятилетней женщиной, а не маленькой девочкой из воспоминаний Юстаса. По правде говоря, она не испытывала к нему особого желания, но должна была зачать ребёнка. Роанна была готова сделать всё необходимое для защиты Холодного Рва и свои земли. Она даже сдалась-

Интересно, где он сейчас, её высокий рыцарь с большими руками и ногами? В тепле под крышей Летнего замка со своим королевским оруженосцем? Или в холоде и сырости, а над ним небо?

_Сохранил ли ты прядь моих рыжих волос на память обо мне? Или выбросил его в канаву?_


	9. Загадочные слова

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чтение оставалась для Дунка загадкой, хотя мальчик и пытался его научить. (Таинственный Рыцарь)

— Бессмыслица какая-то, — пожаловался Дунк.

— Вы поймёте, сир, когда привыкнете. Для этого тоже нужна практика, как в фехтовании и рыцарских поединках, — произнёс Эгг, изо всех сил стараясь звучать ободряюще и спокойно.

— У фехтования и поединков есть правила, — ясные и конкретные правила, которые даже Дунк мог понять и запомнить, как только сир Арлан объяснял их ему. Казалось, будто для чтения написанных слов не существовало чётких правил, по крайне мере, понятных для Дунка. Всё казалось таким хаотичным, таким запутанным и беспорядочным, _таким сумбурным_ , как любил говорить старик.

Указывая на два слова на странице перед ним, Дунк озадаченно спросил:

— Например, почему _плот_ не написано так же, как плод? Для меня они звучат одинаково.

Эгг потёр бритую голову. Он долго обдумывал вопрос, прежде чем ответить:

— Ну... Сир, если они написаны одинаково, то как мы можем отличить одно от другого? Эти два слова не означают одно и то же.

— Мы можем легко отличить одно от другого, когда слышим контекст, — заметил Дунк. — Когда мы слышим, как люди молвят о плоте железнорождённых, мы знаем, что они не говорят о плоде в утробе.

— Буквы разные, сир. Так говорил мейстер из Летнего замка, который учил меня читать и писать. "Т" в плоте важен, как и "д" в плоде, хотя звучат почти одинаково.

— Почему вообще существуют похожие буквы? — спрашивал Дунк.— Для меня это кажется бессмысленным.

 _Пустая трата времени и огромная пропасть для человека, пытающего научиться читать в позднем возрасте_ , подумал Дунк.

Эгг пожал плечами.

— Так оно и есть, сир.

Дунк застонал.

Эгг поморщился.

— Я плохой учитель, да? Вы многому меня научили, сир. Я надеялся отплатить вам тем же, но... — он замолчал, уставившись себе од ноги с совершенно удрученным видом. — Мне правда очень жаль, сир. Правда.

Дунк покачал головой, положив руку на плечи мальчика.

— Нет, это не твоя вина. Я виноват. Я слишком туп, чтобы учиться.

_Дунк-чурбан, тупой, как баран. Почему я думал, что смогу научиться читать, не говоря уже о письме?_

— Вовсе нет, сир! — воскликнул Эгг, подняв голову. — Вы не настолько тупы для новых знаний! Вы не тупы! Мы просто должны продолжить. «Если однажды потерпишь неудачу, попробуй ещё раз и никогда не сдавайся», — так говорил мне отец. В детстве ему тоже было трудно учиться читать. Хотите ещё попробовать сегодня, сир? Как насчёт того, чтобы начать с этого отрывка? — Эгг выглядел таким нетерпеливым и полным надежд, что у Дунка не хватило духу разочаровать мальчика.

Он начал медленно и кропотливо читать вслух:

— Король... И Его ме... Ма...

— Мейстер, сир.

— ...и его мейстер... Говорят... О муке́.

— _О му́ке_ , сир, а не муке́. Они говорят о страданиях. Это как бы вы говорили о любви, но заменили слово на хлеб.

— Я знаю, парень. Я не совсем туп, но тут написано же М-У-К-А́, — указывая пальцем на каждую буку слово, чётко произнёс Дунк. — Я помню, ты уже показывал мне, как пишется это слово, — настаивал он.

— Вы правы, сир. Но в отрывке, который я показывал вам, говорится о еде. На самом деле они совсем разные слова, _мука́_ и _му́ка_ , пусть они и выглядят одинаково. Всё дело в ударении.

— Значит, М-У-К-А́ и М-У́-К-А пишутся одинаково?

Эгг кивнул.

— В чём смысл? Почему бы им не быть написаны по-разному?

— Так было бы легче, — согласился Эгг, — но никто так не пишет.

— Не пишут, — эхом отозвался Дунк. Он глубоко и протяжно вздохнул.

Плот и плод. Два разные слова созвучны с друг другом, но написаны по-разному. Мука́ и му́ка. Два разные слова созвучны с друг другом и написаны одинаково. Хотя мука́ и му́ка для него понятнее, чем плот и плод, почему-то это была проблемой. Чтение оставалась загадкой для Дунка. У него кружилась голова. Дунк закрыл глаза и сказал: — Научи меня писать собственное имя, Эгг. По крайне мере, я это точно смогу. Мы вернёмся к чтению попозже.


	10. 10. Истец

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Сир, мой отец присоединился к Семи Истцам, — вмешался Эгг. — Я умолял его не присоединяться, но он не слышал меня. Он говорит, это единственный выход восстановить честь Эйриона и Дейрона. (Межевой Рыцарь)

— Ты не можешь! — завопил Эгг, как он никогда не вопил будучи маленьким мальчиком. — Отец, нет. Пожалуйста. Ты не можешь! Ты не можешь стать истцом!

Эгг был уверен, булава отца одним замахом сразит сира Дункана. Против Эйриона у сира Дункана были шансы, но не против отца, не против человека, убивавшего на полях сражения, когда сир Дункан был ещё ребёнком, может, даже младше Эгга.

Как отец вообще смел думать о таком? Эгг всегда знал, каким строгим и суровым может быть его отец, но в его глазах отец никогда не действовал из чистой злобы и очень редко ошибался. Но на этот раз отец ошибся, ошибся настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. 

_Неправильно, неправильно, неправильно. Отец, почему? Отец, как ты мог? Как ты не понимаешь?_

— Отец, ты не можешь! — повторил Эгг. — Было бы-

— С чего это я не могу? — перебил его Мейкар. — Будь добр, скажи, как ты остановишь меня? Мечом? Голыми руками? Несколько дней провёл с этим межевым рыцарем и думаешь, что сможешь победить собственного отца?

Эгг покраснел.

— Я имею в виду, ты не должен так поступать с сиром Дунканом.

— Потому что он может проиграть и таким образом признать свою вину?

— Потому что это неправильно! — закричал Эгг. — Я говорил тебе, но ты не слушал меня. Эйрион причинял боль кукольнице, а сир Дункан хотел защитить её. И Дейрон солгал! Сир Дункан не похищал меня, он даже сначала не хотел взять меня в оруженосцы. Я навязался к нему своей службой. Если тебе нужно кого-то обвинять, то обвиняй меня.

Мейкар усмехнулся.

— Ты вдвое моложе его. Как ты мог навязаться своей службой взрослому человеку?

— Ты знаешь, отец, на что я способен. Я измотал его своим упрямством. Ты уже бранил меня за это.

— Твоё упрямство никогда не действовало на меня прежде, и на этот раз тоже. Ты не измотаешь меня, Эйгон. Честь твоих братьев должна быть очищена, и на этом всё. Мы не будем больше обсуждать о суде. Вопрос закрыт.

Эгг не сдался, несмотря на предупреждение отца.

— Пусть мои братья очищают свою честь сами. Почему ты вообще стал истцом сира Дункана?

— Я их отец. Это мой долг.

_А как же я? Ты и мой отец. Где же твой долг передо мной?_ подумал Эгг, но не осмелился произнести вслух, чтобы ещё больше не разозлить отца. Он опустился на колени, умоляя:

— Пожалуйста, отец. Я сделаю всё, что ты скажешь. Всё, что угодно. Я больше никогда не буду перечить тебе, обещаю. Я вернусь в Летний замок сегодня же. Я стану оруженосцем кого-угодно, даже Эйриона, если ты захочешь. Только ты не будь истцом сира Дункана. Пожалуйста, я умоляю. Отец, пожалуйста.

— Встань! — приказал принц Мейкар, его лицо пылало, а челюсть сжалась под бородой. — Я не позволю тебе стоять на коленях и умолять за какого-то незнакомца! Встань, говорю!

— Нет! — возразил Эгг. — Я не встану, пока ты мне не пообещаешь не присоединяться к обвинителям сира Дунка. Ты обещаешь, отец? 

— Я не стану обещать, — в ярости ответил отец. — Я не позволю, чтобы меня шантажировал упрямый, наглый мальчик.

— Тогда я найду самых сильных рыцарей Семи Королевств, которые станут защищать сира Дункана, — так же яростно ответил Эгг. — В конце концов, их будет сложно победить даже тебе. Невиновность сира Дункана будет доказана. Доказана тебе и всему королевству. И ты поймёшь, как сильно ты ошибся. Я никогда не думал, что ты способен быть таким злым, отец.

_Я не должен был говорить вслух о своём плане_ , подумал Эгг, сожалея о собственной опрометчивости. Что, если отец решит держать его в замке или отошлёт его обратно в Летний замок с воплями и пинками? Тогда он не сможет ничем помочь сиру Дункану. Ему следовало держать язык под зубами и скрыть свой гнев от отца. О, какой же он глупый, безрассудный мальчишка! 

_Простите меня, сир. Я никогда не хотел... Я не позволю вам умереть, сир. Не позволю! Не позволю! Я найду способ_.

Принц Мейкар долго смотрел на своего младшего сына. На мгновение Эгг мог покляться, что заметил тень сомнения и неуверенности, промелькнувшая в полуприкрытых глазах отца, но она тотчас же исчезла прежде, чем он успел убедиться.

— Встань, Эйгон, — сказал Мейкар. На этот раз он казался уставшим и измученным, а не разъярённым. Он протянул руку сыну.

Эгг упрямо стоял на коленях, отказываясь взять отца за руки.

— Ты собираешься простоять на коленях до окончания Суда Семерых? Как ты собираешься доказать мне мою неправоту? С силой твоего неодобрения? Это приведёт рыцарей на сторону сира Дункана?

Эгг наконец взял отца за руку и поднялся на ноги. Он не успел вымолвить ни слова, когда отец отпустил его руку и вышел из комнаты, не взглянув на Эгга.


	11. 11. Раскаивающийся мальчик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дунк поймал его руку.  
> — Сир Лионель, не могу выразить, как я благодарен вам за то, что пришли, – и сиру Стеффону за то, что привёл вас.  
> — Сиру Стеффону? — удивился рыцарь. — Ко мне пришёл оруженосец – мальчик, Эйгон. (Межевой Рыцарь)
> 
> Третий белый рыцарь упал, и Смеющийся Вихрь примкнул к Бейлору против принца Мейкара. Булава, топор и меч лязгали о щиты и шлемы попеременно. Мейкар получил три удара на один свой, и Дунк видел, что он скоро выдохнется. “Надо положить этому конец, пока кого-нибудь не убили”. (Межевой Рыцарь)

— Вы уверены, что хотите, дабы я сражался на стороне сира Дункана? — расспрашивал Лионель Баратеон Эгга. — Я ведь буду сражаться против вашего отца. Я сам в некотором роде грозный воин, хотя, конечно, не такой знаменитый, как великий принц Мейкар. Один из моих ударов может попасть в холодную, как камень, упрямую голову вашего отца. Вы думали об этом?

— Мой отец может позаботиться о себе, сир. Он убивал врагов на поле боя задолго до того, как вы захохотали над первым своим соперником на турнире, — ответил Эгг с некоторой резкостью. 

На лице Смеющегося Вихря одно за другим мелькали разные выражения. Эгг размышлял, не обиделся ли он, но потом раздался весёлый лёгкий смех, совсем не похожий на тот смех, которым он обычно выводил из себя своих соперников. 

— Колючка, ты говоришь о доблести твоего отца на поле боя? Никто не смеет при мне говорить что-то плохое про моего отца. Какое трогательное проявление преданности. И всё же... Ты с отцом на разных сторонах. 

— Мой отец ошибся, сир.

— И ты, разумеется, хочешь доказать его неправоту. О, я всё понимаю! Сыновья пытались доказать неправоту своих отцов с начала времён, но не я. Мой отец погиб, когда я был ещё младенцем и сосал грудь кормилицы. А доказательство неправоты моего деда придаёт моей жизни смысл и цель, — сухо сказал сир Лионель. 

Эгг не знал, как правильно будет ответить на это.

— Мой дед приказал бы мне отказать тебе, — продолжил Лионель Баратеон, — и поэтому я решил помочь тебе. То же самое с тобой и твоим отцом?

Эгг ужаснулся от сравнения.

— Сир, дело не в этом. Я люблю своего отца. И посколько я люблю его, я не хочу, чтобы он стал решительной точкой несправедливости, о которой он будет жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь. И он станет решительной точкой несправедливости, если сир Дункан умрёт. И... Я не хочу, чтобы сир Дункан умер. Он... Он...

— Полагаю, ты полюбил этого межевого рыцаря?

Эгг не стал отрицать.

— А как же твои братья? Ты тоже убеждён в их силах, как и в силах твоего отца?

— Мой брат Дейрон пообещал упасть с лошади, спасаясь от ударов. Что касается Эйриона... Он хочет убить сира Дункана и в бою, и после. Будет неправильно, если сир Дункан умрёт из-за того, что защищал невинных, как подобает каждому истинному рыцарю. 

— Значит, ты не прольёшь слёзы, если мои удары обрушатся на голову принца Эйриона?

— Нет, сир, если это ради защиты сира Дункана, — решительно сказал Эгг. 

Как выяснится, ни один ударов Лионеля Баратеона не обрушатся на голову принца Эйриона. Об этом позаботился сам сир Дункан. Сначала он упал от удара Утренней Звездой Эйриона, и, когда Эгг всё ещё отчаянно молился о том, чтобы сир встал, он нашёл в себе силы отдать отпор, обрушив свои удары на Эйриона.

_Почти всё_ , с облегчением подумал Эгг. Эйрион, несомненно, сдастся очень скоро. Сир Дункан взял над ним верх, и страх в глазах Эйриона был неожиданным явлением для Эгга. Эйрион, страстно любящий пугать других, сам превратился в дрожащее месиво. Дейрон уже сдался. Когда Дейрон и Эйрион снимут свои обвинения, то суд закончится и сира Дункана признают невиновным. 

Но краем глаза Эгг наблюдал за отцом, пытающего подойти к Эйриону. Отец, должно быть, собирался напасть на сира Дункана, чтобы помочь Эйриону. У Эгга упало сердце. Каким бы высоким и сильным ни был сир Дункан, он не сможет победить принца Мейкара и принца Эйриона одновременно. Утренняя Звезда Эйриона лежала на поле, но булава Мейкара угрожающе маячила в его руках. 

_Отец, нет!_ Эгг захотел закричать, но слова замерли где-то между горлом и ртом.

— Сдавайся, дурак! — вместо этого крикнул он Эйриону, но его слова оглушили непрекращающиеся оры толпы. — Сир, сир! Мой отец! Берегитесь моего отца! — крикнул он сиру Дункану, но тоже безрезультатно. Сир Дункан не сводил взгляд с Эйриона, как и сам Эйрион глядел на сира Дункана, не замечая отца. 

Однако дядя Бейлор увидел. Дядя Бейлор встал прямо на пути отца, не давая ему приблизиться к месту, где всё ещё сражались сир Дункан и Эйрион. Эгг чуть не зарыдал от облегчения. Они не причинят друг к другу вреда. Дядя Бейлор будет сдерживать отца достаточно долго до того, как сир Дункан заставит Эйриона сдаться, и тогда битва закончится. Отец наверняка разозлится на дядю, но в конце концов они помирятся и снова будут общаться. В прошлом они часто ссорились и мирились, независимо, какая была причина их ссоры. 

Эгг повернулся к сиру Дункану и Эйриону, ожидая конца, потому он не заметил сира Лионеля, вступившего в битву между отцом и дядей. Когда он снова взглянул на отца, тот отражал удары сира Лионеля и дяди Бейлора, яростно и отчаянно размахивая булавой, но нанося куда меньше ударов, чем получал. Эгг сначала не понял происходящего.

_Один из моих ударов может попасть в холодную, как камень, упрямую голову твоего отца. Ты думал об этом?_

_Это не может быть правдой_ , подумал Эгг. Не может быть, чтобы его отец действительно рисковал своей жизнью. Его доблесть и сила в бою уступали только дяде Бейлору. Смеющийся Вихрь участвовал на турнирах, а не сражался в войнах и не проходил множество испытаний, как папа. 

_Я подошёл к нему. Это был я. Я просил сира Лионеля стать один из защитников сира Дункана_.

_Я должен был! Если бы я не попросил, сир Дункан был бы уже мёртв. Сир Лионель удержал трёх королевских гвардейцев_.

Но что, если папа умрёт от рук Лионеля Баратеона? Это означало, что... Это означало бы, что он сам... Это Эгг... 

Эгг не мог закончить мысль. Он не осмелился. В отчаянии он хотел закрыть глаза как можно крепче и опуститься на колени, чтобы земля поглотила его целиком. Или, ещё лучше, убежать отсюда, как можно дальше. Но он заставил себя стоять на ногах, широко открыв глаза, смотреть, наблюдать, видеть. Он не должен отводить взгляд. Отцу было бы стыдно за него, если он отвернулся, если бы он не увидел результат своих усилий.

А потом всё закончилось. На самом деле всё закончилась.

— Я снимаю обвинения, — наконец сдался Эйрион, когда сир Дункан потащил его туда, где сидел лорд Эшфорд и его дочь.

Эгг видел, как его отец и дядя Бейлор всё ещё стояли на ногах. Сир Дункан, с другой стороны, выглядел готовым в любую минуту упасть. Эгг секунду-другую колебался, прежде чем двинуться в сторону сира Дункана. Мальчик не мог ответить, если бы кто-то спросил, пошёл ли он туда потому, что помнил о своём долге оруженосца, или потому, что боялся, что его вид был последним, что хотел бы видеть отец в ту минуту.


	12. 12. Мул по имени Мейстер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Каштан умер в долгом безводном пути до Уэйта – это было верно. Дунк с Эггом ехали вдвоём на одном коне, пока брат Эгга не подарил им Мейстера. (Присяжный рыцарь)

Мул ждал их на обочине дороги, щипая траву. Он громко завопил, когда Эгг приблизился. Его глаза с подозрением следили за мальчиком в широкополой соломенной шляпе. 

— У меня не хватило золото на лошадь, — смутился Эймон. — Полугодовые деньги от отца прибудут через две недели. Если вы с Эггом приехали бы в Старомест чуть попозже, я мог бы купить Эггу пони.

— Я всегда хотел покататься на муле, — с жаром заявил Эгг. — Отец любил повторять, что я упрям, как мул. Теперь я могу посмотреть насколько могут быть упрямы мулы.

— Я очень благодарен вам за вашу доброту, принц Эймон, — серьёзно сказал Дунк, шагая и глядя на землю. — Прощу прощения, но я не могу принять мула. Ваш отец не хотел бы, чтобы вы тратили свои деньги, отправленные им таким образом.

Эгг бросил на Дунка умоляющий, просящий взгляд.

— Сир, мы не сможем дальше ездить вдвоём на Громе. Гром — боевой конь, он предназначен участвовать на турнирах и битвах, а не для езды под двумя всадниками по всему королевству. Вы ведь не желаете вреда Грому. Вы любили его, сир, и он дорог вам.

— Я уже потратил золото, сир Дункан, — произнёс Эймон. — Предыдущий владелец мула в любом случае не захочет вернуть обратно мои деньги и забрать своего зверя. И что же я буду делать с мулом в Цитадели?

— Я верну золото как можно скорее, — взволнованно пообещал Дунк.

— Мой отец вернёт золото, сир, — промолвил Эгг. — В конце концов, этот мул для его сына.

_Но ты мой оруженосец, мальчик, и рыцари обязаны заботиться о своём оруженосце. Так всегда говорил сир Арлан_.

Вот только этот оруженосец был принцем. Принц Мейкар предложил Дунку некоторое количество золота, прежде чем они с Эггом покинули Эшфорд, сказав:

— Ты обещал быть на службе в Летнем Замке через год или два после того, как возьмёшь Эгга в путь. Считай это авансом на твоё будущее жалованье.

Дунк наотрез отказался от золота.

— Если ваш сын хочет чему-то научиться от межевого рыцаря, Ваше Высочество, он должен жить на заработки рыцаря, которому он служит, а не на золото своего отца-принца. 

_Упрямый, как мул_ , — обругал принц Мейкар Дунка. Теперь Дунк задавался вопросом, не был ли его отказ слишком необдуманным и опрометчивым.

_Нет, сир Арлан поступил бы так же. Старик не взял бы золото принца Мейкара_ , решил Дунк.

— У него есть имя? — спросил Эгг, указывая на мула.

— Вряд ли. Владелец ничего не говорил, и у него десятки мулов. Я сомневаюсь, что он когда-либо потрудился дать им имя. 

— Как нам его назвать, сир? — спросил Эгг, повернувшись к Дунку.

— Эгг, уверен, что хочешь дать ему имя? Если он умрёт...

_Как мой старый добрый Каштан_ , молча добавил Дунк. Эгг ездил на Каштане, Дунк же на Громе по дороге в Дорн. Мальчик плакал навзрыд, когда Каштан умер, хотя впоследствии он упорно отрицал, настаивая, что его глаза покраснели из-за дорнийских песков. 

Дунк продолжил:

— Намного печальнее, когда ты теряешь лошадь, которой ты дал имя. Сир Арлан говорил, что это всё равно как потерять старого приятеля.

Сир Арлан никогда не прислушивался к своим собственным словам. Он дал имя всем своим лошадям, обдумывая каждое имя, чтобы выбрать правильное. 

— Ну, мул — это не лошадь, — заметил Эгг со злой улыбкой. — Каждый заслуживает имя, — добавил он более серьёзным и торжественным тоном.

— Мейстер, — объявил он через некоторое время. — Я назову мула Мейстером в честь брата, который купил его мне.

Эймон засмеялся.

— Я всё ещё не мейстер, Эгг. И ты хочешь сказать, что я такой же упрям, как мул? Отец называл так тебя, а не меня.

— Он не выглядит упрямым, сир, но Эймон — самый упрямый из всех моих братьев, — обратился Эгг Дунку. — Не верьте его кроткому лицу, — шутливо добавил он.

— О, правда? Должен ли я спрашивать сира Дункана, каким ты упёртым был во время вашего путешествия с ним?

Дунк наблюдал за братским подшучиванием с нежностью и, по правде говоря, с лёгкой завистью в сердце.

_Будь у меня брат, мы были бы столь близки, как Эгг и принц Эймон?_


	13. 13. Мальчик и Мул в одинаковых соломенных шляпах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Старая соломенная шляпа Эгга с широкими обвисшими полями прикрывала голову мула от дождя. Мальчишка провертел в шляпе дырки для ушей Мейстера. (Таинственный рыцарь)

Торговец, продававший палатку из парусины в Каменной Септе, имел в продаже другие товары, необходимых межевым рыцарям во время их постоянных путешествий, таких как ремни, сапоги, кюлоты и щётки из конского волоса. 

Когда Дунк торговался за палатку, внимание Эгга было приковано к другой вещичке.

— Взгляните, сир! — внезапно воскликнул Эгг. — Они очень похожи на мою шляпу.

Сложенные на прилавке соломенные шляпы и вправду напоминали шляпу на голове Эгга. _Удивительно видеть их здесь_ , подумалось Дунку. В конце концов, скольким межевым рыцарям и их оруженосцам понадобятся широкополые соломенные шляпы? Вряд ли в Семи Королевствах было столь множество рыцарей и оруженосцев с бритой головой.

— Уверен, не только в Староместе изготавливают соломенные шляпы. Они везде, — ответил Дунк.

Соломенные шляпы были идеей принца Эймона. Эгг жаловался брату, что ему надоело слушать насмешливые замечания и несмешные шутки о его бритой голове; надоело объяснять, что у него нет вшей и всяких других болячек; надоело замечать жалостливые взгляды, обращенные к бедному, жалкому, и вероятнее всего, умирающему мальчику.

К тому же, Эгг долго жаловался на девочек, которые потирали его голову на удачу. Эймон дразнил его: 

— Тебе же втайне нравилось? Поэтому ты так покраснел?

— Кто сказал, что я покраснел? Я не краснел, — возразил покрасневший Эгг.

_Ах, парень, твоё лицо всегда выдаст тебя_ , решил Дунк.

Эймон посоветовал широкополую шляпу, которая точно скроет бритую голову Эгга и защитит его от солнца и дождя. Дунк раздобыл такую шляпу в Староместе. Эгг сначала не захотел надевать её, настаивая:

— Я буду выглядеть нелепо! Я никогда не видел настоящего оруженосца с обвисшими полями. А вы, сир?

— Лучше шляпа с обвисшими полями, чем варёная голова, — произнёс Дунк, когда жаркие лучи солнца наконец заставили Эгга надеть шляпу. Мальчик пристрастился к шляпе, ровно как рыба к воде, и теперь редко снимал её на улице.

Торговец, заметив интерес Эгга к соломенным шляпам, выдал:

— Я дам вам шляпу в дар, если купишь палатку.

— У меня уже есть своя. Другая не нужна, — промолвил Эгг, обеспокоенный, что торговец мог каким-то образом обмануть Дунка.

— Твоя уже изнашивается, малой. Она скоро развалится на куски.

— Моя шляпа в полном порядке! И я не малой. Я оруженосец, — возмутился Эгг.

— Так ты оруженосец? Ну, извиняюсь, оруженосец. Я думал, ты младший брат.

Эгг открыл рот, чтобы вновь заговорить, но Дунк прервал его, заявив:

— Я готов заплатить за палатку одним серебряным оленем и ни грошом больше.

Торговец поколебался, прежде чем, наконец, смягчиться. Он дал Дунку одну соломенную шляпу бесплатно:

— Лишь потому, что я добрый и внимательный человек, — проронил он, подмигнув. Дунк подозревал, что на деле никто особо не хотел покупать шляпы. 

— Что ты будешь делать со старой? Выбросишь её? — спросил Дунк, передав Эггу новую шляпу.

Эгг недоверчиво взглянул на Дунка.

— Вы считаете меня глупым и небережливым? Она всё ещё может принести пользу, — он замолчал на миг и продолжил мягким тоном: — И я не смогу выбросить её. Вы подарили её мне, сир. Так же, как и новую.

Дунк был тронут, хотя старался этого не выдать.

— Передайте мне ваш нож, сир.

Эгг дважды продырявил старую шляпу.

— Что ты делаешь?! Ты её изведёшь! — Дунк был потрясён и возмущён. Что он собирается сделать со старой шляпой? Были ли слова мальчика просто ветром?

— Нет, я не изведу её, сир. Я изменил её форму, — спокойно ответил Эгг. Он вложил шляпу на голову Мейстера, не без некоторого сопротивление со стороны ревущего мула. Дырки позволили мулу высунуть уши, и Мейстер медленно успокоился и вёл себя, будто шляпа всегда была его частью.

— Взгляните! Шляпа защищает его от солнца и дождя, как и моя собственная, — улыбнулся Эгг.

Дунк захохотал.

— Вы с Мейстером похожи как две капли воды. А если бы твой отец увидел вас, что бы он сказал? Держу пари, он был бы недоволен.  
 _Упрямый, как мул_ , говорил принц Мейкар о своём младшем сыне.

— Отец бы приподнял брови и ляпнул что-то вроде: «Вижу, ты встретил свою истинную пару, Эйгон», — ответил Эгг.

Дунк усмехнулся.

— Отец тоже может быть забавным, сир, несмотря на его внешность, — продолжил Эгг. — Однако не многие могут оценить его юмор.

— Возможно, он не хотел шутить, а только язвить.

— Тогда все его шутки были случайными? — спросил Эгг. Мальчик долго обдумывал свой вопрос.


	14. 14. Настоящий рыцарь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дунк задумчиво посмотрел на него. Он знал, что это такое, когда хочешь чего-то так сильно, что готов лгать напропалую. (Межевой рыцарь)
> 
> — Он всегда хотел, чтобы я стал рыцарем. Умирая, он попросил подать ему меч, велел мне стать на колени, коснулся сперва моего правого плеча, затем левого, произнес нужные слова и сказал, что теперь я рыцарь. (Межевой рыцарь)
> 
> — Посвяти меня в рыцари. — Реймун взял Дунка за плечо и повернул к себе. — Я займу место моего кузена. Посвятите меня в рыцари, сир Дункан. — Он преклонил колено.  
> Дунк нерешительно взялся за рукоять меча.  
> — Лучше не надо, Реймун.  
> — Надо. Без меня вас будет только пятеро.  
> — Парень прав, — сказал сир Лионель. — Сделайте это, сир Дункан. Любой рыцарь может посвятить в рыцари кого угодно.  
> — Ты сомневаешься в моем мужестве? — спросил Реймун.  
> — Нет, дело не в этом, но… (Межевой рыцарь)
> 
> — И таким образом он посвятил вас в рыцари?  
> Дунк пошаркал ногой. На одном из ботинков, как он заметил, почти развязался шнурок.   
> — Больше некому было. (Таинственный рыцарь)

_Он собирался_ , наставил Дунк в собственных мыслях. _Сир Арлан всегда говорил, что хочет посвятить меня в рыцари_.

_У тебя сильная рука и доброе сердце_. Сир Арлан неоднократно говорил ему, что _когда-нибудь ты станешь хорошим рыцарем, настоящим рыцарем, который защитит слабых и невинных_.

_Он так и не посвятил_ , напомнил себе Дунк. _Несмотря на свои слова, он не посвятил меня. Он умер! Умер, умер, умер, прежде чем посвятил меня, прежде чем исполнил своё обещание_.

_Он бы исполнил своё обещание, если бы мог!_ Дунк оберегал честь сира Арлана от собственных обвинительных мыслей, мимолётных и мгновенных. Старик ни за что бы намеренно не нарушил свои обещания. Никогда!

Холод настолько ослабил сира Арлана, что под конец пути у него едва хватило сил поднять голову. Даже если бы у сира Арлана хватило рассудка попросить подать ему длинный меч, у него вряд ли хватило сил поднять меч и затем положить его на плечи Дунка, чтобы завершить ритуалы посвящения в рыцари.

_Ритуальный обряд. Это всего-то ритуал. Он хотел, и если бы он просто-напросто сказал, это в любом случае имело бы значение, как если бы у него не было сил поднять свой меч_ , пытался убедить себя Дунк.

Не беря в расчёт, что... у сира Арлана не было сил разговаривать. Дунк несколько раз слышал, как старик бормотал что-то о фигурах из своего прошлого, зовя в один момент своего мёртвого племянника Роджера, а в другой умоляя о чём-то свою матушку, но слово «рыцарь» или «рыцарство» никогда не слетало с его губ во время его последнего дня. В самом конце он даже не узнал Дунка, приняв своего оруженосца за рыцаря, которого он называл сиром Денисом Сильным. Имя, которое Дунк никогда раньше не слышал от старика.

Дунк изо всех сил старался успокоить и утешить умирающего старика, и мысль о посвящении в рыцари была самой далекой от остальных мыслей в то время. Эта мысль пришла ему в голову только после того, как он закрыл безжизненные глаза сира Арлана. После того, как он пролил много слёз по единственному человеку в мире, который обращался с ним так, словно он чего-то стоил. Тогда, и только тогда, он начал задумываться о том, что будет с ним теперь, когда рыцарь, которому он служил с пяти или шести лет, был мёртв.

_Я бы мог поработать наёмником_ , подумал он. С его ростом, силой и мечом, он наверняка сможет найти какого-нибудь лорда или торговца, который нанял бы его. Наемники жили с более лёгкой и процветающей рутиной, чем межевые рыцари, если найдут подходящего покупателя. _Я бы мог-_

Слова сира Арлана всплыли в его голове: 

— Я дал обет, парень. Дал обет и обещал охранять и защищать слабых и невинных, и я должен сдержать этот обет. Это долг, честь и гордость каждого рыцаря, включая межевого рыцаря. Иначе я был бы не лучше наёмника, а это не та жизнь, которую я себе желаю.

И не та жизнь, которую сир Арлан желал Дунку. Старик очень ясно дал это понять, так же ясно, как и своё желание когда-нибудь посвятить Дунка в рыцари.

_Ты научил меня быть рыцарем, сир, настоящим рыцарем. Я тебя не разочарую. Я буду настоящим рыцарем, во всех своих намерениях и делах, даже если... Даже если…_

Но разве не было бы ложью, чудовищной ложью утверждать, что сир Арлан действительно посвятил его в рыцари? А что, если... Что, если позже ему придётся повозиться с собственным оруженосцем? Любой рыцарь может посвятить в рыцари любого человека, но если Дунк не был настоящим рыцарем, то человек, которого он якобы посвятил, тоже не был бы настоящим рыцарем.

Дунк чувствовал себя так, словно его разрывают пополам.

_Я никого не посвящу в рыцари_ , пообещал Дунк. В первую очередь он был не в том положении, чтобы позволить себе оруженосца. Этот вопрос может никогда не возникнуть.

_Вряд ли у меня появится оруженосец_ , решил он, _я не должен смешивать свою ложь с другой ложью. Больше не будут ложных рыцарей_.


	15. 15. Вина Мейкара

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мейкар посмотрел на него недоверчиво.  
> — Уж не повредились ли вы умом после суда? Эйгон — принц от крови дракона. Принцы не созданы для того, чтобы спать в канавах и есть жесткую солонину. Вы хотите сказать еще что-то, но боитесь? Выкладывайте смело, сир  
> — Бьюсь об заклад, что Дейрон никогда не спал в канаве, — очень тихо сказал Дунк, — Эйрион всю жизнь ел только самое свежее, нежное и сочное мясо. (Межевой рыцарь)

Мейкар кипел и дымился всю дорогу до королевского павильона. Будь проклят этот человек! Будь проклят этот самонадеянный межевой рыцарь и его замечания о двух старших сыновьях Мейкара. _Ваши избалованные и изнеженные сыновья, которые никогда ни в чем не нуждались, которые никогда ни за что не боролись в своей жизни, насколько хорошо они выросли, Ваше Высочество?_ Такова была суть насмешки сира Дункана о том, что Дейрон никогда не спал в канаве, а Эйрион ел только свежее, нежное и сочное мясо.

Кто он такой, чтобы делать такие замечания? Что этот проклятый межевой рыцарь на самом деле знал о сыновьях Мейкара, если сказал такое? 

Это был не межевой рыцарь, ответивший ему. Слова принадлежали тому, кто умер, защищая этого межевого рыцаря, чей голос не покидал его убийцы, не давая ему ни минуты покоя со дня его безвременной кончины.

_— Ты спрашиваешь, что этот межевой рыцарь знает о твоих сыновьях? Ну, он знает столько, что чуть не умер, потому что трое из твоих четверых сыновей солгали. Даже твой младший сын, твой милый Эйгон, чья ложь не была вызвана злобой, сыграл некоторую роль в причинении страданий сира Дункана. Смеешь ли ты винить его за то, что он имел свои собственные представления о твоих сыновьях?_

_— Готов ли ты отстаивать честь межевого рыцаря против своей родни, брат? Против собственной плоти и крови?_

_— Никто иной не станет отстаивать. Ты в том числе, Мейкар. Ты сражаешься не на той стороне в Суде Семерых. Ты забыл свои клятвы._

_— Клятвы? Какие клятвы? Неужели ты ожидаешь, что я стану сражаться с булавой против моих сыновей? Ты что, спятил?!_

_— Ты не должен думать о сражениях. Будучи отцом, ты должен был умерить безрассудство своих детей словами и поступками. Вместо этого ты подстрекал их, усугубляя последствия их безрассудных идей._

Вся беда в спорах с мертвецами — никак нельзя одержать победу. Спор был бесполезен. Мёртвые имели непреодолимое преимущество перед живыми, потому что они больше не могли ошибаться.

_— Ты надеешься доказать мне, что я ошибаюсь сейчас, Мейкар? Даже после-_

_— Клянусь, всё вышло случайно! Клянусь своей жизнью. Клянусь воспоминаниям о нашей матери. Я не собирался так сильно размахивать булавой. Я не собирался ломать тебе череп. Но нас было двое против одного, ты и Лионель Баратеон против меня, и я получал по три удара за каждый свой удар._

Удар, убивший его брата, конечно, был несчастным случаем, но само решение сражаться на Суде Семерых... Это неслучайность. Это было сознательное решение, которое он принял не в пылу битвы, а с глубоким размышлением, он был абсолютно убежден, что честь его сыновей должна быть искуплена любой ценой. Он знал своего старшего брата, и, учитывая его характер, Мейкар был почти уверен, что Бейлор сказал бы, что именно здесь на самом деле лежит его вина — не в ударе, сокрушивший череп Бейлора, а в решении стать истцом.

_— Ты знал! Ты знал, что должен делать истинный рыцарь. Ты знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы быть верным нашим клятвам рыцарей королевства. Ты забыл, Мейкар? Или ты решил забыть, ради собственного удобства, ради защиты того, что ты ошибочно считал честью своих сыновей?_

К его ярости и ещё большему ужасу, обвиняющий голос звучал скорее как его собственный, чем голос Бейлора.

_Мертвецы безмолвны и не могут шептать тебе в ухо_ , объясняла ему матушка предостережение, которое он должен был помнить. _Это голос твоей совести, чьи слова ты слышишь, Мейкар, и ты должен прислушаться к нему внимательно и его предостережениям, пока не стало слишком поздно_.

Для Эйгона ещё не поздно. Возможно, этот проклятый межевой рыцарь, каким бы самонадеянным и наглым он ни казался, всё же не совсем ошибся, вынужден был признать Мейкар, хотя и очень неохотно, сквозь стиснутые зубы и сжатую челюсть. Возможно, жизнь на дороге в качестве оруженосца межевого рыцаря, со всеми страданиями, лишениями и испытаниями, которые приходили с ним, могла бы превратить Эйгона в совершенно другого человека, чем его старшие братья.


	16. 16. Мальчик, который раньше выбрал бы в ухо, нежели жену

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Я не хочу жениться, я хочу стать рыцарем Королевской Гвардии и жить, чтобы служить своему королю и защищать его. Королевские гвардейцы дают обет не жениться.  
> [...]  
> — Я знаю, кто он. Хочешь получить в ухо?  
> — Ладно, — ответил Эгг. — Лучше в ухо, чем жена.

Невеста танцевала со свёкром. Само по себе это, конечно, не было удивительным событием на свадьбе, но Дунк не думал, что когда-нибудь увидит танцующего принца Мейкара своими глазами. Ему пришлось подавить искушение ущипнуть себя за щёку, чтобы убедиться, что он не спит.

Ещё более удивительно было то, что принц на самом деле неплохо танцевал. Дунк не ожидал, что принц будет неуклюжим (это он был неуклюжим и, к его великому огорчению, он наступил на ноги и принцессе Дейлле, и принцессе Рей), но он ожидал, что принц Мейкар начнёт танцевать скованно, по крайней мере, как подобает такому бескомпромиссному и непреклонному человеку. Но принц, казалось, двигался с естественной легкостью, как будто он танцевал с того самого дня, как научился ходить. 

Эгг тоже следил за танцующей парой, хотя всё его внимание было направлено на невесту, а не на отца. 

— Разве она не чудесна? — воскликнул он. — Бета могла обвести вокруг пальца даже моего лорда-отца. Он выглядит очень довольным, танцуя с ней, хотя, насколько мне известно, мой отец никогда раньше не проявлял склонность к танцам.

Довольным? _Это, кажется, зашло или далеко, или ещё дальше_ , подумал Дунк. Правда, на лице принца Мейкара не было привычного выражения (как будто он попробовал самый кислый лимон), но он также не выглядел довольным. _Он выглядел скорее... сбитым с толку_ , решил Дунк. Сбитым с толку и смущённым, как будто девушка, с которой он танцевал, его будущая сноха, была кем-то за пределами его понимания. Кем-то, кто неожиданно смог вывести принца из равновесия .

Эгг выглядел взволнованным и ликующим, с обожанием глядя на свою любимую невестку, как будто леди Бета могла исчезнуть в воздухе, если бы он на миг отвёл глаза.

Дунк снисходительно улыбнулся. Ну что ж, влюбленным юношам можно простить их слабости. Хотя, засмеялся он, что же случилось с тем мальчиком, который торжественно и непреклонно заявил, что никогда не женится, и единственными клятвами, которые он даст, будут клятвы рыцаря Королевской Гвардии, а не клятвы мужа.

Услышав хихиканье Дунка, Эгг наконец отвел взгляд от своей невесты и спросил:

— Что вас забавляет, сир? Танцующий отец?

— Вовсе нет. Я когда-то знал одного мальчика, который сказал мне, что он предпочтёт получить в ухо, чем жену. Интересно, где сейчас этот мальчик. Интересно, что могло заставить его передумать?

Эгг покраснел, став похожим на красный гранат. Он перерос все свои детские привычки, кроме этой, особенной.

— Тот мальчик, — промолвил Эгг, перестав смущаться, — встретил девочку, которая раскрыла ему правду, что только тот, кому посчастливилось или кто удостоился чести избежать серьёзных побоев в своей жизни, может подумать, что жена хуже, чем получить в ухо.


	17. 17. Всадники драконов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Мы с Эймоном порой представляли, как из наших яиц вылупятся драконы. Тогда бы мы летали по небу на драконьих спинах, как первый Эйгон и его сёстры. (Таинственный Рыцарь)

— Почему именно ваши с Эймоном яйца должны вылупиться? — спросила Рей. — Возможно, вылупятся моё яйцо и яйцо Дейллы. Эйгон Завоеватель не летал по небу с братом. Он летал со своими сёстрами.

— Потому что у него не было брата, — отметил Эгг. — Как бы он летал с ним, если у него не было брата?

— У него был единокровный брат, — произнесла Дейлла.

— Увы, Орис Баратеон не был всадником дракона, — ответил Эгг. — А если бы был, то возможно...

Рей нахмурилась.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что Эйгон Первый предпочёл летать с братьями-всадниками, а не с сёстрами?

Эйгон широко раскрыл глаза, возмущённый обвинением.

— Я имел в виду совсем другое!

— Ты имел в виду именно это, — возразила Рей.

К ужасу Эгга, вторая сестра кивнула в знак согласия.

— Королевы Висенья и Рейнис внесли такой же вклад, как Эйгон Первый в завоевании Вестероса и укреплении власти дома Таргариенов, — сообщила Дейлла. — Или ты забыл уроки мейстера, Эгг? Я разочарована.

— Я не забыл, — настаивал Эгг. — Я про то... Про... Я забыл, что хотел сказать, — угрюмо признался он. Через некоторое время он продолжил: — Рей, твоё яйцо тоже может вылупиться. Всё наши яйца могут вылупиться. Твой, моё, Эймона и Дейллы. Четверо драконов. Это было бы лучше, чем у Эйгона Первого с тремя драконами.

— Эймон займёт место Эйгона Первого, — предложила Рей, — Дейлла будет королевой Висеньей, потому что она старшая сестра, а я буду королевой Рейнис. Вместе мы трое принесём мир и процветание в Семи Королевствах, и будет поистине великолепное и славное правление.

Эгг уставился на Рей.

— Ты ничего не забыла? Точнее, кого-то.

Рей пожала плечами.

— Не-а.

— А как же я? — обидчиво спросил Эгг.

— Ты... ну, ты... ты... — Рей замолчала, нахмурив брови, словно глубоко и серьёзно обдумывала очень трудный вопрос. — Ладно, я не знаю, кем ты можешь стать!

Дейлла хихикнула.

— Не обижайся на её слова, Эгг. Рей дразнит тебя только потому, что ты раздражал нас.

— Не очень-то приятно, когда тебя не замечают, правда? — многозначительно спросила Рей.

— Мне жаль.

— Вы с Эймоном могли бы по очереди быть Эйгоном Первым, — сказала Рей.

— Но Эймону не нужна жена, не говоря уже о двух. Он хочет стать мейстером в Цитаделе, — сообщил Эгг.

— Он правда хочет? — мягко спросила Дейлла. — Я размышляла об этом.

По правде говоря, Эгг тоже размышлял об этом. Эймон был послушным и вежливым ребёнком, и он не устраивал сценки, как некоторые из его братьев и сестёр. Даже самый близкий к нему брат иногда не мог сказать, что на самом деле думает и чувствует Эймон.

Эгг тяжко вздохнул.

— Я скучаю по Эймону, — полушепотом произнёс Эгг своим сёстрам.

— Мы тоже скучаем по нему, Эгг, — согласилась Дейлла, а Рей кивнула. Сёстры положили руки ему на плечи. Уютно устроившись между старшей сестрой и младшей, он почувствовал, как слёзы начинают собираться, и отчаянно пытался скрыть слёзы. Эгг быстро сменил тему. 

— В любом случае, ты больше подходишь на роль королевы Висеньи, чем королевы Рейнис, Рей, — поддразнил он.

— С чего бы? Дейлла старше меня, как и королева Висенья была старше королевы Рейнис.

— Но Дейлла не такая суровая и неумолимая, как королева Висенья.

Эгг ожидал, что Рей наморщит лоб и нахмурится. Вместо этого она улыбалась, выглядя очень радостной и довольной, что смутило Эгга.

— Я не против быть королевой Висеньей, — проговорила Рей. — Я совсем не против этого.

Взяв длинную палку в руки и бросив другую в сторону Эгга, она заявила: 

— Я могу побить тебя с Тёмной Сестрой в любой день недели, брат. Даже твой драгоценный Чёрное Пламя не поможет тебе победить меня.


	18. 18. Пламм и Эгг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Общая схватка на свадьбе? — Сир Кайл был потрясен. — Это было бы неуместно.  
> Сир Мейнард рассмеялся.  
> — Брак та же схватка, спроси у любого женатого. (Таинственный рыцарь)

На деле именно _Шира_ сказала Бриндену, что брак похож на схватку, когда она впервые отвергла его предложение, но, конечно, он не мог упоминать её имя в этой конкретной компании. В конце концов, он должен был быть сиром Мейнардом Пламмом, а не лордом Кровороном, и уж точно не Бринденом Риверсом, любовником Ширы Морской Звезды.

Он снова усмехнулся, на этот раз более сдержанно. Маскировка удалась идеально, без сучка и задоринки. Шира наверняка будет гордиться им. Никто ничего не заподозрил. Никто даже не задумался, кто он на самом деле. Даже тот мальчик, притворяющийся крестьянским оруженосцем межевого рыцаря, а на самом деле был его — и Ширы — внучатым племянником принцем Эйгоном.

Однако её ответ, прозвучавший у него в голове, был далёк от комплимента. _Что наш внучатый племянничек забыл среди гадюк, Бринден? Узнай, прежде чем радоваться из-за удачной маскировкой_

Сир Мейнард Пламм никак не отреагировал, но, по правде говоря, для лорда Кроворона — который всегда гордился тем, что знает больше других, так что его никак нельзя было удивить — было весьма неприятно обнаружить младшего сына принца Мейкара в компании именно этого межевого рыцаря, путешествующего на Белых Стенах к замку, полному предателей.

На мгновение Бриндену показалось, что сир Дункан Высокий проговорил правду о лжи принца Дейрона на Эшфордском турнире и на этот раз действительно похитил мальчика, как однажды лживо утверждал Дейрон. Но если бы это было так, колючий Мейкар наверняка поднял бы такой шум и крик по всему королевству, что десница короля не преминул бы узнать об этом. Следовательно, его сын находился в обществе этого межевого рыцаря с явного ведома и разрешения Мейкара, заключил Бринден.

Мальчишка, подумал Бринден. Он слишком очевидный и бросается в глазах тех, кто умеет скрываться. То, как он попался на эту удочку и вышел из себя, услышав, что как его отца поносят, было, мягко говоря, неразумно. В конце концов, почему какой-то случайный оруженосец межевого рыцаря пришёл в ярость, когда принца Мейкара обозвали братоубийцей и обвинили в затаивание недобрых намерений по отношению к своим выжившим братьям? И почему этот оруженосец так горячо и страстно защищал принца Мейкара? Народ никогда не любил Мейкара, юные или старые. Он был слишком горд, слишком высокомерен, слишком суров и неумолим, чтобы быть любимым.

Сам Бринден тщательно и успешно сохранял самообладание, слушая, как о нём говорят ещё хуже. Он не впал в ярость и не зарычал, как разъяренный лев, защищая лорда Кроворона. Его внучатому племяннику было бы неплохо поучиться у него, если бы мальчик надеялся продолжать эту шараду ещё долго.

И, конечно же, мальчик совершил серьёзную ошибку, взяв такое имя. Это было прозвище, данное ему одним из его братьев. Бринден знал об этом, и вполне возможно, что многие другие в королевстве также помнил. В любом случае, Эгг созвучен с Эйгоном. Это было бы равносильно тому, как если бы Бринден неосторожно выбрал себе имя Брандон. Разумеется, он никогда не будет дураком.

О чем думал Мейкар, посылая своего младшего сына в мир оруженосцем межевого рыцаря, не подготовившись должным образом, дабы убедиться, что маскировка мальчика не попадёт под подозрение и его истинная личность никогда не будет раскрыта?  
 _Тебе следовало бы посоветоваться со мной, племянничек. Я мог бы научить твоего сына гораздо большему мастерству. Просто-напросто брить голову и называть себя Эггом — недостаточно_.

Конечно, усмехнулся Бринден, когда его пальцы коснулись броши из лунного камня, приколотой к его пурпурному плащу на плече, были определенные… черты мастерства, которые он никогда не мог разделить с мальчиком.


	19. 19. Падающая звезда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В Дорн. Её дядя умный человек. С глаз долой - из сердце вон. А останешься - глядишь, дракон и припомнит. Потом, он не хотел, чтобы она видела, как вы умрёте. (Межевой рыцарь)

Тансель вспоминала падающую звезду. Она так ещё и не нарисовала падающую звезду на щите сира Дункана. Вяз на закатном лугу с падающей звездой над головой — такова была его просьба. Она нарисовала всё, кроме звезды. Она приберегла её напоследок, а теперь может быть уже слишком поздно.

— Брось, просто оставь, — гнул дядюшка. — Поздно. У нас нет времени! Мы должны немедленно покинуть это гнездо драконов. Немедленно! Поспешим же в Дорн.

— Как же ты станешь рисовать с такой-то рукой? — спросила тётушка, перевязывавшая рану и наложившая шину на сломанный палец Тансель. Принц Эйрион сломал бы ей не один палец, если бы не вмешался сир Дункан. Всю её руку или, возможно, даже шею. Такие, как он, никогда не остановятся на пальце. Они могут безнаказанно причинять боль остальным, наслаждаясь болью и страданием тех, кто слабее их.

— У меня есть ещё одна рука. Я в силах рисовать, — настаивала Тансель. — Я же обещала! Я обещала нарисовать щит сиру Дункану.

Её дядюшка воскликнул:

— Обещала! Какая теперь разница? Вряд ли он явится в ближайшее время. Там, куда он отправится, почти не понадобится щит. Они наверняка-

Быстрый, острый взгляд его жены остановил дядю. Многим Морс и Найя казались неподходящей парой: первый — высокий, тощий и застенчивый, обычно медлительный и неуверенный в своих словах, если только он не был в беде, вторая — низкорослая, полная и свирепая, совсем не робкая. Но Тансель знала, её дядюшка и тётушка прекрасно подходят друг другу. Она часто видела, как они общались одним взглядом или жестом, не произнося ни единого слова.

_Они наверняка убьют его_ , подозревала она, что хотел сказать дядя. Сир Дункан поднял руку на принца. Не только руку, но и ногу тоже. Даже если бы ему оставили жизнь, его руку и ноги они заберут.

Он так поступил ради защиты невинных, как и подобает истинному рыцарю. Тансель отлично знала обычаи этого мира, чтобы понимать, что это неважно для лордов и принцев. Сир Дункан — межевой рыцарь, и у него нет могущественной родни, сумевшая бы защитить и поддержать его.

Она не может уйти. Она не должна уходить. Он сделал для неё всё, что мог, и теперь настала её очередь спасти его.

— Как я могу уйти, дядя? Я обязана остаться и поведать им, что произошло на самом деле. Рассказать, что сир Дункан всего лишь пытался защитить меня от принца Эйриона.

— О, они прекрасно знают, — пробормотал дядя себе под нос. — Какова бы ни была причина, он ударил принца, пустил кровь принца.

— Тогда я попрошу о милосердии от имени сира Дункана. Я буду-

— Тансель, с чего ты взяла, что твоё слово будут учитывать эти драконы? — спросила тётя Найя. — Дорнийское слово ничто для их рода.

— До того, как Дорн обручился с драконом. Теперь же всё иначе. И принц Бейлор... Его мать — дорнийка, Мартелл. Разумеется, он-

Тётушка глубоко вздохнула:

— Тот принц, что сломал тебе палец, что обозвал тебя шлюхой, что толкнул тебя сапогом, когда ты лежала на земле, скорчившись от боли... Его мать тоже дорнийка. Дейн, насколько я помню. Его бабка — мать принца Бейлора. В нём так много дорнийской крови, что он мог бы быть дальним родичем половины Дорна. Но кровь не помешала ему творить зло. Он видит себя драконом, кем бы ни были его мать с бабкой.

— Я обязана сделать всё, что в моих силах, тётя Найя. Дело не только в сире Дункане. Я хочу справедливости и для него, и для нас. У принца Эйриона не было законного повода сделать то, что он сделал. У него не было законного повода ломать нашу палатку и сжигать наших кукол. У него не было законного повода избивать меня.

Тётя не стала смягчать свои слова:

— Не будь столь наивной, Тансель. Жизнь — не кукольный театр. Если ты потребуешь справедливость от них, они убьют тебя. Они убьют тебя без сомнения.

— Я не хочу видеть, как ты погибаешь. Не заставляй меня наблюдать за этим, чадо, — взмолился дядя, и слёзы потекли по его щекам. Он уже много лет не называл её чадо и так же давно она не видела, как он рыдал.

Тансель схватила дядю за руку.

— Вы с тётей Найей должны уехать. Когда пришёл принц Эйрион, тебя не было здесь. Ты был далеко от палатки, ты ничего не видел. А тётя Найя не сказал ничего, чего не могла бы сказать я сама. Я останусь и-

Тётя усмехнулась:

— Бросить тебя здесь умирать в одиночестве? Ну уж нет! Если ты останешься здесь, то мы тоже. Мы все умрём вместе.

Дядюшка горячо согласился с ней.

Она не сомневалась, что слова её дяди и тётя правдивы. Если она не уедет в Дорн, они останутся с ней.

Она нарисовала падающую звезду здоровой рукой. Она доверила щит оружейнику Пейту, дабы тот передал его законному владельцу. Она также доверила письмо оруженосцу сира Дункана, лысому мальчику, оказавшимся ещё одним принцем. То письмо предназначалось для глаз принца Бейлора. Тансель всё ещё верила, что принц Драконьего камня не походил на своего племянника. Он был лучшим человеком, нежели принц Эйрион. Он сделает всё, что в его силах, ради защиты невинных, как подобает истинному рыцарю. Он защитит сира Дункана.


	20. 20. Дядя Бейлор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Дядя сказал, что я должен смиренно просить у тебя прощения за свой обман.  
> — Дядя — это принц Бейлор? (Межевой рыцарь).

Его отец немедленно повысил бы голос, требуя объяснений от Эгга. Дядя Бейлор лишь поднял брови и ждал, когда Эгг заговорит. По правде говоря, Эгг находил это нервирующим. Терпеливо, но всё же выжидающее лицо дяди было гораздо более ошеломляющим, чем сердитый взгляд отца.

— Я... Он... Мы... — начал Эгг.

— Выбери сначала тему, — посоветовал дядя Бейлор без злости. — Всегда лучше начинать с признания собственной ошибки. Ты солгал сиру Дункан, верно, Эйгон?

— Я не лгал, дядя, — запротестовал Эгг.

Дядя Бейлор пристально смотрел на него, пока Эгг наконец не признался:

— Я мог ввести сира Дункана в заблуждение, но не нарочно! Он... Он посчитал меня конюхом. Он просто предположил... А я... Я...

— И ты не счёл нужным исправить его?

Эгг указал на свою бритую голову.

— Он бы не поверил мне, даже если бы я сказал ему, что я принц. Я ведь не похож на Таргариена, правда?

— Разве принц обязан выглядеть как кровь дракона, дабы считаться настоящим принцем?

Эгг перевёл взгляд на тёмные волосы дяди, слегка тронутые сединой.

— Нет, конечно, нет, — печально ответил он. — Прости, я не хотел... Я имел в виду... Крестьяне уверены, что у принцев серебристо-золотые волосы и фиолетовые глаза, иначе он притворщик. Мои глаза кажутся темнее, когда волосы выбриты. Дейрон сказал, что они почти чёрные. Ну, мои глаза. Крестьяне...

Эгг знал, что бормочет что-то бессвязное. Он закрыл рот и ждал долгие, долгие минуты, которые казались часами.

— Надеюсь, когда ты подрастёшь, — наконец сказал дядя, — ты поймёшь, что крестьяне не столь невежественны, как некоторые лорды и принцы считают.

Эгг уставился на свои ноги. Он не знал, как ответить, кроме как ещё раз извиниться. И тут на него вдруг снизошла идея. Он поднял голову и воскликнул:

— Вот почему я желаю стать оруженосцем сира Дункана! Он — межевой рыцарь, а не какой-нибудь знатный лорд из знатного дома. Я мог бы узнать от него об обычаях народа.

— Это правда, Эйгон?

Если бы только дядя Бейлор посмотрел на него с сомнением и недоверием, Эгг мог бы солгать ему в лицо. Но серьёзное и нетерпеливое лицо дяди было подобно стреле, пронзившей его грудь. Он покачал головой и признался:

— Нет, это ложь. Ещё одна ложь. Я... Я просто желал быть чьим-нибудь оруженосцем. Это мог быть кто угодно. Дейрон хотел спрятаться и не участвовать в турнире, но я не хотел этого. Я встретил сира Дункана, и у него не было оруженосца, так что я подумал-

— Сир Дункан не взял бы тебя, если бы ты сказал ему правду о том, кто ты. И ты прекрасно это понимал, верно?

Эгг кивнул. Его глаза наполнились слезами стыда и раскаяния.

— Ты должен смиренно просить у него прощение за обман и беды, что настигли его.

— А что, если он не простит меня?

— Это его право, его абсолютное право. Твой же долг — извиниться. Будут ли приняты твои извинения или нет, это уже совсем другой вопрос. Мы не просим прощение только тогда, когда уверены, что прощение будет даровано нам. Мы просим прощение, когда причинили зло другим и искреннее сожалеем об этом.

 _На этот раз я буду вашим оруженосцем по правильным причинам, сир_ , пообещал Эгг. _Даже если вы никогда не простите мою ложь_.


End file.
